


I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN

by gallavichship



Category: Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichship/pseuds/gallavichship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months since Mickey and Ian saw each other. Ian is moving on, now Mickey too. But there could be something or someone to bring them back together...</p><p>“IAN MANDY IS HERE!!” Debbie shouted from downstairs.</p><p>Mandy? What is she doing here? Ian didn’t realized how much she missed her untill now. He walked out the bathroom, kissed Fiona and went downstairs to meet Mandy. She was his best friend, she might have fooled Debbie but Ian knew right away that something was wrong. </p><p>“Debbie. Go upstairs” Debbie took the hint. Hugged Mandy one more time and disappeared.</p><p>Ian didn’t said a thing. He just hugged her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BAD NEWS

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) and let me say i'm excited for my work this time. i really hope you all like it and enjoy it as much as i did writing it.  
> this is a short fan-fic ...about 8-10 chps
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think. honest it's appreciate it

Five months and Ian hasn’t visited Mickey in jail once since that day. The day Ian could barely look him at the eye. That part of his life he was supposed to be over by now. Well, on the outside he was, he was taking his meds, feeling better and better. A great job, where this guy, Caleb is his name, did nothing but to show Ian the huge crush he has on him. Always looking at him, smiling, winking, flirting. Ian enjoyed the attention and decided to just go with it. It’s not like he was looking for a new relationship already. It was nothing. Maybe because he still thinks about Mickey every once in a while. But it was his choice to stay away from him. Ian thought it was the best for him and the Mickey.

“Bullshit. Tell me it´s not true” Mickey was talking to Svetlana. He always asked for Ian, every fucking time. And Svetlana hated to see him so hurt so she decided to tell Mickey that Ian was seeing someone else.

“His name is Caleb. They work together” She said while bouncing Yevengy on his legs.

And then Mickey realized that this was more than Ian’s disease. He was really moving on. He really lied that day…Ian was not going to wait for him. After all, love isn’t everything. But he wans´t going to let this ruin him or even make him sad. He deserves better, he’s worthy. Ironic isn’t? Since it was Ian who showed him that.

“Well fuck him then. I’m over that asshole”

Svetlana knew Mickey was lying, but it was for the best.

“He helps me with baby. Don’t call him asshole”

“Whatever. I gotta go now” Mickey put the phone aside and both Yevengy and Svetlana waved him goodbye.

Mickey Milkovich was not going to ley anybody know he was hurt. He was going to move on no matter what.

“Ian?” The readhead was picking some dirty dishes from the tables when Caleb surprised him.

“Caleb” Ian said smiling.

“Wanna grab dinner at Sizzler’s after work?”

“A date?” Ian asked and Caleb nodded “See you there” The readhead gave Caleb a peck and went back to work.

Sizzler’s. That place broughts a bittersweet sensation on Ian’s chest. His first real date with Mickey, the one that never happened, right before everything went to hell.  Or maybe they were already screwed up, who knows. They were so in love that day, that night. The beers, the old but always good baseball field, the fight and the fucking, oh the fucking. But it doesn’t matter anymore. His “sister” as he called him now did the right thing. He was stronger now, better. But thanks to who? Sammi or Mickey?.

“You look nice” Fiona said from the bathroom door. Ian was getting ready for his date with Caleb

“Oh thanks” Fiona opened her mouth and Ian already knew what she was going to say so he just answered “Yes, I took my God damned meds”

“So a date or what?” There was someone knocking at the door.

“The door big sis” Ian said teasing. Fiona didn’t like Caleb for his brother. She knows Ian still loves Mickey, but Ian seemed happy so she was too. It was the same with Lip and Debbie so Ian avoided talking about Caleb.

“IAN MANDY IS HERE!!” Debbie shouted from downstairs.

Mandy? What is she doing here? Ian didn’t realized how much she missed her untill now. He walked out the bathroom, kissed Fiona and went downstairs to meet Mandy. She was his best friend, she might have fooled Debbie but Ian knew right away that something was wrong.

“Debbie. Go upstairs” Debbie took the hint. Hugged Mandy one more time and disappeared.

Ian didn’t said a thing. He just hugged her.

“God. I’ve missed you” Ian said kissing his best friend’s hair.

“Ian…” Mandy was holding back the tears

“Fuck. Mandy what´s wrong?”

“My dad” Terry? Wow he hasn’t seen him ore ven heard about him in a very long time “He died”


	2. UNEXPECTED VISITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck are you doing here?” He said. Cold as ice.   
> “Jesus Mick. Glad to see you too” Ian said teasing. What he came to say was not going to make Mickey any happier.  
> “Talk and then leave. Would you?”   
> “Okay, okay” Ian looked Mickey in the eyes and then looked away. How the hell was he supposed to tel Mickey his father was dead?  
> “Ian time is fucking gold man. Talk”  
> “Your dad…he’s dead” Ian said quickly

Terry is dead. That was the last thing Ian was expecting to hear. He wasn’s sure about how he should feel…sad? happy? Both definetely both. It was sad of course, it’s his ex boyfriend and best friend's dad. And Mandy seemed really upset. But on the other side, God that man was a jerk. Whatever happened to him, he had it coming. And the first thing on Ian’s mind was Mickey. Does he know? How is he? But of course Ian wasn’t going to ask Mandy about him. No, he was over it. 

“Fuck this is so…weird” He said sitting next to Mandy in the couch “What happened?”

“They killed him” Obviously. A lot of people wanted him dead. Even Ian at some point.

“Some inmates with a knife apparently” Mandy was trying really hard not to cry. To show like she didn’t care but the thing is…no matter how much she hated him, he still was his father  
.  
“I’m so sorry Mandy. Is there anything I can do?”

"Actually yes. There is"

Another day. And visit hours came along. Svetlana came over once or twice a week to give him another job. He sure was cashing his half once he got out. It usually was Mondays and Wednesdays they day she visited him. But today was Tuesday and he was called for a visit. Two days in a row? That’s weird Mickey thought. And it got weirder when he saw it was Ian behind the glass. Mickey took the phone taking a deep breath. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He said. Cold as ice. 

“Jesus Mick. Glad to see you too” Ian said teasing. What he came to say was not going to make Mickey any happier.

“Talk and then leave. Would you?” 

“Okay, okay” Ian looked Mickey in the eyes and then looked away. How the hell was he supposed to tel Mickey his father was dead?

“Ian time is fucking gold man. Talk”

“Your dad…he’s dead” Ian said quickly

Mickey felt something, not sadness. Maybe he was a bit relief with the news. His father was the man who ruined his life after all. With the whole “she’s gonna fuck the faggot out of you kid” and the marriage and all. And let’s not forget when he got his sister pregnant. Always fucking things up. But still Terry was his father, his old man so yeah Mickey was having mixed feelings about this. 

“What? Somebody finally killed him?” Ian nodded

“His funeral is tomorrow. It’s all set up. Mandy is picking you up in the morning”

“What if I don’t wanna go?”

“C’mon Mickey. We both know you have to be here…for Mandy at least”

“That's it? You done?”

Ian didn’t have a word about Mickey’s deccisions anymore. He lost that right when he broke with him and Ian knew that but right now he wanted to be there for Mickey…so it hurt him to being shut down by him.

“Yeah that’s it”

Mickey needed Ian too but he was not going back, not now. He made a decision, he was moving on. 

The next day was Ian’s free day. And Caleb’s too so they decided to go out on a date. Ian knew his house was going to be empty by lunch so he invited his whatever Caleb was over. It was a really weird thing in the Gallagher house so someone needed to take advantage of it. Debbie and Carl were at school (yeah he went back at school). Lip it’s at college. Fiona at work and Frank…God knows where he was. 

Ian ordered a pizza, they decided to watch a movie waiting for it. Memories again…he and Mickey when he ran away from that creepy home he was put in with Lip. Ian wondered how was Mickey, and Mandy…maybe he should call. No it’s not a good idea. If they need him they’ll call or come right? Ian told himself.

“This pizza it’s taking forever” Caleb said lying on the couch.

“Any ideas to kill time? I know I have one” Ian being playful put a smile on Caleb’s face

“Oh just a few” He started to kiss Ian’s neck removing his t-shirt. Then was Ian’s turn to take the lead. Ian was distracted but he kept going. Sex was a good way to get his mind away from…well a certain brunette.

“What if we go upstaris?” Ian stood up and Caleb followed him to his room.

“I do you first” Ian said pushing Caleb to the bed

“No. Lunch is your treat, this one is mine” He turn around to be on top of Ian.

Starting the kissed on the neck, the arms, Ian’s abs adn all the way to his jeans. Slowly Caleb got them out and started to suck. But nothing happened. Ian was distracted, his mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Maybe because he’s supposed to somewhere else right now.

“Ian you okay?” Caleb said climbing back to the neck

“It’s the meds. I’m fine” But Ian knew it wasn’t just it. 

And someone was suddenly knocking at the door. Knocking like the world was about to end. Ian took advantage and got dressed far to quickly from Caleb’s point of view.

“Must be the pizza. Get dressed and I’ll get everything set up downstairs”

But when he opened the door it wasn’t the pizza…it was Mickey.


	3. TALKING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh this is Caleb. Nice to meet you” Mickey and Caleb shake hands
> 
> “You too…you are?”
> 
> “The ex who’s in jail and his dad just died” Mickey said smiling
> 
> “Oh man I’m sorry” Caleb put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and he took it and remove it
> 
> “You can do fucking better Ian. You got me remember?” Mickey walked away and Ian followed him again 
> 
> “Ian what about our date?” Caleb asked.
> 
> “Jesus Caleb. I’ll call you okay? Just go” He said without even caring about Caleb at all.
> 
> “Gallagher stop following me. It’s fucking annoying”
> 
> “Talk and I will”
> 
> Mickey stoped walking and turn around. Standing really close to Ian’s face
> 
> “You don’t want to hear what I have to say”

“What the fuck am I doing?” Mickey said and turned around. 

He came, he was here. All Ian wanted was to see him, be there for Mickey and after just a second he just runs away? Withouy second guessing Ian followed Mickey. 

“Wait. Mickey” And Mickey kept walking. Pretending he wasn’t listening Ian calling him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking” Mickey said without stoping. 

Eventually Ian caught up with him and made Mickey look at him holding him by his right arm

“You’re here. Talk to me”

And Mickey wasn’t sure what this all meant. Ian wanting to help him? To be there for him one more time? After he pretty much treated him like garbage the last time they saw each other? ”Svetlana paid me” fuck that still hurts Mickey. But truth be told… he needed Ian now more than ever. His dad dying was messing with the brunette’s mind. Somehow he was following his steps. Tough guy from the South Side, convict. A pathetic excuse of a dad. Mickey was afraid, he didn’t want to be his dad, he wanted to be better, to do better. But didn’t know how. 

“What?” Mickey didn’t quite understand what Ian meant.

“C’mon. Let’s go get a beer”

And suddely Ian saw the pizza guy parking outside his house. Caleb is there. If Mickey sees him he’ll leave and Ian really wanted to talk. But now it was too late. Caleb was already outside on his boxers paying for the pizza and Mickey saw him. 

“In eight years maybe. Now you’re busy” Mickey turned around again.

“Mickey don’t do this” Mickey turned around and smile ironically to Ian.

“What? Turn down a threesome? Leave me the fuck alone Gallagher”

Ian felt desesperate. Mickey was probably devastated but as usual he wasn’t letting anyone help him. But Ian wanted it so badly, to be there for him. Because despite of everything and no matter how hard he tried to deny it Mickey was a huge part of his life. One he wanted to let go but for some reason he couldn’t do it. And Ian knew that Mickey showed his emotions better when he was angry so all he needed to do was make the brunette angry. 

“We’re not together Mick. I can fuck whoever I want” Mickey turned around scratching his head, the way Ian knew he did when he was really angry. So maybe Ian’s plan was working.

“Funny like that aren’t you?”

Mickey really wanted to punch Ian in the face as hard as he could. Not only his dad is dead but the person he loves has already move on. And Mickey thought being out of a jail was supposed to be a good thing. Mickey was ready to hit Ian but he stopped himself

“No…you’re not worth it” Mickey stepped back

“Ian there you are! I was looking for you” 

“Caleb not now. Just go…I’ll text you call you whatever later” Ian said looking at Mickey 

“Oh this is Caleb. Nice to meet you” Mickey and Caleb shake hands

“You too…you are?”

“The ex who’s in jail and his dad just died” Mickey said smiling

“Oh man I’m sorry” Caleb put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and he took it and remove it

“You can do fucking better Ian. You got me remember?” Mickey walked away and Ian followed him again 

“Ian what about our date?” Caleb asked.

“Jesus Caleb. I’ll call you okay? Just go” He said without even caring about Caleb at all.

“Gallagher stop following me. It’s fucking annoying”

“Talk and I will”

Mickey stoped walking and turn around. Standing really close to Ian’s face

“You don’t want to hear what I have to say”

Mickey was probably going to say how much he hated Ian, how terribly Ian treated him. And Ian knew he deserved that and maybe more. One thing is to be over Mickey and the other it’s regreting how things turned out right? And if yelling at him was going to make Mickey express his fellings so beat it. Ian was going to let Mickey yelled at him. But not here in the middle of the street.

“Mickey let’s go inside. We can talk there” Mickey didn’t said a word 

“Please” Ian begged. 

“Ok. Let’s talk” And they both went to Ian’s house.


	4. HOPE FOR US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My dad is dead, you have a new boyfriend. I’ve been better” But Mickey wasn’t making it any easier for Ian.
> 
> “Not my boyfriend” Ian felt the need to explain 
> 
> “And I meant with Terry’s death”
> 
> “Oh I’m glad that ashole is dead. Finally someone killed him”
> 
> “C’mon Mick. It’s your dad we’re talking about” Ian said trying to comfort Mickey.
> 
> And Ian smiled at him “You know you can talk to me”
> 
> “No. I don’t. You don’t get to do this” Mickey was angry. Angry will do Ian thought.
> 
> “Do what?”
> 
> “Play the good guy” Mickey said deadly serious

“So how’re you doing?”

It was awkward. It was the first time they could talk like this, face to face since they broke up. So much could go wrong. But both Ian and Mickey know this is what they need. To get some closure maybe, to finally move on…or something.

“My dad is dead, you have a new boyfriend. I’ve been better” But Mickey wasn’t making it any easier for Ian.

“Not my boyfriend” Ian felt the need to explain “And I meant with Terry’s death”

“Oh I’m glad that ashole is dead. Finally someone killed him”

“C’mon Mick. It’s your dad we’re talking about” Ian said trying to comfort Mickey 

And Ian smiled at him “You know you can talk to me”

“No. I don’t. You don’t get to do this” Mickey was angry. Angry will do Ian thought.

“Do what?”

“Play the good guy” Mickey said deadly serious

“Don’t fucking look at me like that. You don’t get to feel sorry for me, to care about me get it? You broke up with me when I thought you loved me”

“I did love you” 

And it was true. There was a time where Ian and Mickey could’ve been happy. Be together, be a family with Yevengy but that was before Ian got sick. That’s when all went straight to hell. Or at least that's what Ian thought. He didn’t blame Mickey, not at all. He blame himself and his disease. For Mickey it was simple, he loved Ian, he did everything he could to make their relationship work, he never gave up. And somehow Ian decided Mickey wasn’t right for him. It was Ian who gave up and stoped loving him. That's what he thought. So it was all a bit messy, both got just one side of the story…and that always leads to misunderstandings.

“Really? Because I came out for you, you cheated on me, you stold my baby and I forgave you. I told you I loved you and you fucking dumped me. Then you treated me like shit when you visited in the freaking hell that’s jail. So don’t tell me you fucking love Ian. Just don’t”

“You almost killed my sister Mickey. Remember that?” 

Ian didn’t give a shit about Sammi, but it was a good excuse. The best Ian’s subconscious could come up with to stop himself for getting back together with Mickey. The problem is that Ian hasn’t realized this. 

“Don’t give me that shit again. You hate Sammi you couldn’t care less about her Ian. You know it’s true”

“It’s not easy for me either Mick. I’ve been living a freaking hell since we broke up ok?”

That wasn’t what Mickey was expecting to hear.

“So what the fuck are we doing?”

“What do you mean?”

And Mickey took Ian by surprise and kissed him. It’s weird how two people can fix so perfectly together. How in one kiss they can say what it can’t be say with words. Because that’s what Mickey and Ian’s relationship…two people saying everything without actually saying a word. The kiss went deeper. When they were about to take things upstairs Fiona opened the door.

“Mickey? Mandy is looking for you” She said without quite understanding what was really going on. 

“It’s late. You should be back soon” After all Mickey was out only for Terry’s funeral.

“We’re not done talking” 

“I know. Let’s go find Mandy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS <3


	5. FRIENDS NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yevengy is downstairs. Svetlana drop him off…asked if you could watch him tonight” 
> 
> Ian loves Yevengy very much. That’s why he always helps Svetlana with him whenever she needs too. They really get along. Even thought he can’t even talk or walk yet. Maybe because he has some of Mickey inside him. Maybe that’s why Ian loves him so much. Who knows.
> 
> Ian was trying to make Yevengy sleep but he kept crying. Which was odd because Ian was an expert at making Yevengy sleep.
> 
> “C’mon buddy. Go to sleep. Please please please”
> 
> Nothing 
> 
> “You miss you daddy?...here’s a little secret. I think I miss him too. I’m not sure. What do you think?”
> 
> Yevengy looked at Ian and stopped crying
> 
> “You have no idea what I’m talking about right? Whatever. I just got an idea. Tomorrow you and I are visiting your dad at prision”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to update  
> and thanks for the kudos and comments :)
> 
> glad u like my work !!

“Where the hell were you? You know we can’t be late” 

Mandy was really angry. Truth is Mickey sneaked out of Terry’s funeral before it even started. He needed to see Ian, even thought when he knew it was a terrible idea. But he was confused…so much was going wrong. One thing after another. The sun always comes after a storm? Fuck that. And as stupid as it might sound Mickey wanted to talk about it with Ian and only Ian. But Mickey also needed to get back to his reality…prision.

“I’m here know. Ready to go back to the freaking hell” Mickey was angry too

“Let’s go. Thank you Ian” Ian just smiled and both brothers left.

What to do now? Ian thought. That kiss wasn’t supposed to make him feel like this. That kiss should mean nothing. But it meant something. Ian was not over Mickey, no matter how hard he tried. But he was no good for him either. They almost had sex. And God knows how good they are at it. Ian needed to think…clear his mind so he went back to his house, laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. 

“Ian?” Fiona asked. Ian stayed quiet and Fiona sat in his bed, next to him.

“I already took the meds mother hen” He said with his eyes closed

“Not your mother. But I didn’t came here for that…what was Mickey doing here?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it Fi okay?” 

“He loves you. You love him. That’s all I’ll say about it” If only their relationship were that simply

“Thank you”

“Yevengy is downstairs. Svetlana drop him off…asked if you could watch him tonight” 

Ian loves Yevengy very much. That’s why he always helps Svetlana with hin whenever she needs too. They really get along. Even thought he can’t even talk or walk yet. Maybe because he has some of Mickey inside him. Maybe that’s why Ian loves him so much. Who knows.  
Ian was trying to make Yevengy sleep but he kept crying. Which was odd because Ian was an expert at making Yevengy sleep.

“C’mon buddy. Go to sleep. Please please please”

Nothing 

“You miss you daddy?...here’s a little secret. I think I miss him too. I’m not sure. What do you think?”

Yevengy looked at Ian and stopped crying

“You have no idea what I’m talking about right? Whatever. I just got an idea. Tomorrow you and I are visiting your dad at prision”

Mickey felt stupid. Once again falling right into Ian’s arms. When was he going to learn that he didn’t love him and that he never did? He made a fool of himself today. But Ian wanted to talk, and he kissed Mickey back. What’s that supposed to mean? 

And just like that it was morning again for Mickey. The routine was driving him crazy. A day off felt good thought.

“Milkovich c’mon. You’ve got a visitor” The official said opening Mickey’s cell.

Second time he gets a surprise visitor. And how small the world is because the first time it was Ian waiting for him. This time it was the redhead too, only that this time Ian had Yevengy sitting on his lap.

“And Svetlana?” Mickey asked through the phone.

“No idea. She asked me to take care of Yevengy last night and I thought you’d like to see him” 

“So no one paid you to come this time eh?” Mickey said waving at his son

“I didn't came here to fight Mick”

“Then why are you here?” Yevengy started crying so Ian gave him his keys. What is it with babies and keys?

“Because we never finished talking” 

Ian knew what he had to do. It was going to be hard but it was the right thing to do. Sometimes you follow your heart, others your brain. It was Ian’s time to do the second. But that didn't meant it was an easy thing to do. In fact right now it seems harder that Ian expected. He could barely look Mickey on the eyes.

“Fucking talk again? Is there anything left to say? I’ve already said everything” Mickey was done with talking. He needed answers

Ian didn’t know how to say what he came to say

“Fuck Ian. I’ve been doing nothing but chase you around like a bitch. And I’m sick of it. It’s you who needs to make a decision”

“We can’t get back together” 

Mickey expected something different. But he never gets his way when it comes to Ian. Just when he thinks everything is going to get back to normal. That things can get better. Ian broke up with him and now he tells him they can’t get back together. 

“Finally Gallagher” He was devastated but at least now he could move on for sure right? 

“But you’re important to me. You somehow get me and I get you. At least sometimes” They both laughed “So…friends?”

“When people asked me about my tattoo I can just say “Hey, he’s my fucking friend””

“Fine with me” Ian chuckled

And that’s how Ian and Mickey went to sex buddies to boyfriends to friends. What could possibly go wrong?


	6. MICKEY'S NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo should tell him. He misses ya” 
> 
> “Nah. The less people knows, the better”
> 
> But truth be told…he wanted to see how Ian reacted at the news he might get out sooner than everyone expected. If Ian was going to be happy, surprised, dissapointed or what.
> 
> “Yevengy stop stealing that boy toys” Ian shouted from the bench
> 
> “He’s a little demon isn’t he?” Caleb asked
> 
> “He’s a Milkovich. Just like his dad” Ian smiled
> 
> “Ian…you’re over him right?”
> 
> “Caleb for fuck’s sake yes! We’re friends”

Two months of Ian and Mickey’s new friendship. Things were going great, despite what everyone thought they were great as friends. They trusted eachother, they could talk about everything…except maybe one little thing: Caleb. For some reason, neither of them wanted to admit, Ian felt weird talking about his new boyfriend to Mickey and the brunette couldn’t care less about Ian's love life. So they conversations were pretty much about everything, except Caleb. It was the silence agreement between them. 

“Ian how are you feeling?” 

The always concerned Fiona was asking because Ian was trying with a lower dose of his meds. Which was a good thing, meants he’s getting better and better.

“Are you asking as a sister or my boss?” Ian asked sleepily

“Both”

“Then as my sister I feel dizzy but fine. As my boss…Jesus I couldn’t feel worse” 

“So funny Gallagher. Okay you can stay home just for today”

“Love you Fi” Fiona kissed his brother in the forehead and let Ian sleep.

“Are you visiting Mickey later?” Fiona turned around

“Probably…If I feel better” But Ian was not going to visit Mickey. He was going out with Caleb 

It was Svetlana day to visit Mickey. Her relationship with Mickey was proof that from love to have there's only one step. The other way around of course. They went from hate to love, even when it didn’t seem like it. They learned to respect eachother, Yevengy was important for both of them. He was the bond between the two of them. But this time she was alone. 

“And Yevengy?” Mickey asked.

“Ian took him to the park with Caleb’s nephew” Svetlana said nonchalant

“Why is my son with that fucker?” The words were out even before Mickey knew how to stop them.

“Ian? …or Caleb?” Trick question for the brunette.

“Caleb. I don’t want Yevengy with that fucking “I’m better than you’re asshole”” Svetlana knew exactly what was going on…Mickey was jealous. 

“Oh you jealous tough guy?” Sveltana teased.

“Don’t give me that shit Svet” But Mickey knew it was probably true.

“You should make orange boy jealous too. Who knows…you might get his pennis back”

“Not interested” Mickey couldn’t fake how jealous he was. 

“You told him about your hearing?” Svetlana decided to cut him some slack by changing the subject.

Mickey could get out in a month…overpopulation and good behaviour. His hearing was in a week and he didn’t tell Ian because Mickey didn’t wanted to jinx it…in case the hearing didn't go well or something. But he was excited, he couldn't wait to get out. To start over, to be a father, to get a job even. To do better

“You should tell him. He misses ya” 

“Nah. The less people knows, the better”

But truth be told…he wanted to see how Ian would react at the news that he might get out sooner than everyone expected. If Ian was going to be happy, surprised, dissapointed or what.

“Yevengy stop stealing that boy toys” Ian shouted from the bench

“He’s a little demon isn’t he?” Caleb asked

“He’s a Milkovich. Just like his dad” Ian smiled

“Ian…you’re over him right?”

“Caleb for fuck’s sake yes! We’re friends” 

Ian phone started to ring. Saved by the bell. It was an unkown number…maybe it was Mickey from prision. He walked away so Caleb couldn’t hear

It was Mickey, Ian accepted the call 

“Mickey? Sorry I couldn’t make it today. Last minute plans” Do not tell him you’re on a date Gallagher. Ian told himself

“With Caleb and Yevengy. I know” Mickey said deadly serious

“Fuck Svetlana and his big mouth. That’s why you called?” Ian somehow felt flattered. Maybe Mickey was jealous?

“No. I have news. Next week I have a hearing…maybe they’ll let me out”

Ian didn’t know what to say. But this doesn’t change a thing right? So why was Ian freaking out with the news?


	7. BACK TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. Jesus Mickey we can’t go through this again”
> 
> “Go through what? What are you so freaking scared of Ian? Because I can’t think of one fucking reason why we shouldn’t be together”
> 
> “Caleb…there’s one reason. A big one”
> 
> “You’re a fucking coward Gallagher. A big one” 
> 
> “I should go”
> 
> And that’s the last conversation Ian had with Mickey. It’s been exactly a month. Today Mickey gets released and Ian is nervous, he kinda hopes Mickey comes visit him this time. At his house, where they lived together for a couple of months. But that was unlikely. Maybe he was leaving town to live with Mandy. It was killing him to know nothing about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY :(  
> You have no idea how badly I wanted to update but I didn't have a decent wi-fi connection to do so. Also I've been really busy but I'll try to make amends I promiseee!
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry again xx

“So everything went fine” Ian asked Mickey through the phone. For some reason he sounded nervous. Nothing had to change with Mickey out of jail…true. But Ian somehow knew everything was about to change

“Yeah. I’ll be out in a month” Mickey expected Ian to be more excited with the news

“Pretty good” Ian was doing his best to hide how nervous he actually was

“Geez man. I thought you’ll be more excited. You could at least fucking pretend you’re happy for me”

“C’mon Mick…you know I am. It‘s just that…nothing’s gonna change right?”

“I’m not a genie Gallagher…you want things to change?”

And there was the question. With Mickey out could they fall in love again? See each other again like they used too? Maybe it was too late for them. Ian is with Caleb, he truly cares about him but Mickey well…Mickey was Mickey. They couldn’t stop loving each other no matter how hard they tried. And it was getting harder and harder to both of them to remind themselves why they’re not supposed to be together.

“No. Jesus Mickey we can’t go through this again”

“Go through what? What are you so freaking scared of Ian? Because I can’t think of one fucking reason why we shouldn’t be together”

“Caleb…there’s one reason. A big one”

“You’re a fucking coward Gallagher. A big one” 

“I should go”

And that’s the last conversation Ian had with Mickey. It’s been exactly a month. Today Mickey gets released and Ian is nervous, he kinda hopes Mickey comes visit him this time. At his house, where they lived together for a couple of months. But that was unlikely. Maybe he was leaving town to live with Mandy. It was killing him to know nothing about him. 

“Ian table 10 needs to be cleaned. Could you please pick up the pace?” Fiona asked as nicely as she could

“Fiona. This is all you get today. Please leave me alone”

“Ian in here I’m your boss not your sister so don’t give me that attitude”

“Ok fine! I’ll go clean the goddamned table” Ian shouted

“Is this about Mickey? I know he’s getting out today”

Ian took a deep breath. It was driving him crazy. But he didn’t want Caleb to know.

“I can’t stop thinking about it okay? Happy now?” Ian whispered

“Don’t worry. You’ll figure things out. You always do”

The rest of the day went normal. Ian trying his best, Fiona demanding more. Ian and Caleb had lunch together and fortunately he didn’t hear Ian’s conversation with Fiona. And now Ian was back home trying his best not to follow his instincts to call Mandy to know how Mickey was or where was he going to stay, whatever. It was really hard to do.

“Bro someone’s wating for ya downstairs” Carl said 

“Who is it?” Maybe he came after all

“Mickey”

After 10 minutes of just not knowing what to do Ian decided that he needed to face Mickey. He was one of those persons you really want out of your live but never leave, they keep coming back for some reason. You’re stuck with them somehow. 

“Took you long enough” Mickey said from the couch

“How are you?” Ian asked sitting next to the brunette.

“I’ve been better. It’s weird you know?” 

“What do you mean?”

It’s just Mickey Ian thought. Then why was he so freaking nervous? There was something in the way Mickey was looking at Ian, like he was after something. And everyone knows Milkovich‘s are used to get their own way.

“When I got out of JUVIE you were there waiting for me with Mandy. This time it was just her”

“I thought you didn’t wanted to see me”

“That’s your problem Gallagher. You think you know me but you don’t. You always think and made decisions for me. When you got sick you thought I wanted to change you. Wrong I wanted to fucking help you. You didn’t listen and you dumped me. Now this”

“I was trying to protect you. I was a mess back then”

“Fuck that. You know I can take care of myself”

“Mickey you’re not making anysense. Why did you come here?” Ian wasn’t in the mood to fight

“To finally tell you what I think and make you listen. I love you, you’re a pain on the ass, batshit crazy and you cheated on me, but I love you. And I wanna be with you, marry you, fuck you whenever I want. So yeah redhead I want you to be my boyfriend. I want us to get back together”

And Ian remebered how everything with Caleb started. When he was just looking for sex and Caleb told him he didn’t do the touch and go thing and Ian asked him out on a date. And he learned how it is to be in a relationship for real. The commitment, the fights, the dinners, the movies. All that stuff couples do. Ian learned a lot, but he knew the person wasn’t right. And here he has a chance to do it all over again with Mickey. The right person. 

Ian couldn’t find the right words to say so he just kissed Mickey. It takes him by surprise but Mickey catches up with Ian inmediatly. It was like all this months without kissig each other didn’t happen. Like they were never apart. The love, the connection all was still there. The kiss went deeper and the both of them couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. And without even realizing it they were both in Ian’s bedroom.   
Mickey took over, Ian was just lying in the bed at his mercy. The brunette was enjoying it, teasing, kissing, stripping Ian was definetely one of his favorites things to do. And of course no one could make Ian feel better than Mickey.

“You do me or I do you?” Ian asked breathily

“I think you know the answer” Mickey said kissing Ian’s neck

There was a difference between now and all the other times they had sex. As Mickey would say before they just fucked, now they were making love. They were taking it slow, enjoying it. Facing each other. Caring for each other.   
Mickey and Ian couldn’t stop smiling. They were in the bed, Mickey with his head in Ian’s chest playing with the redhead fingers. None of them talked… they were afraid they would ruin everything. 

“I cheated on my boyfriend” Ian finally spoke up

“Does it matter? You’re dumping that fucker anyways”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel awful for what we just did” 

Ian was feeling guilty. This was not the right way to star over with Mickey.

“It felt really fucking good for me. If you asked me” Mickey leaned over to kiss Ian

“Mick stop it. I’m serious”

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? It’s your turn to fuck me now”

And they were lost in each other again.


	8. ON OUR WAY TO BE HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…Mickey’s upstairs. I saw him last night” Lip went straight to the point. They all wanted to know what was going on. Damn Lip for moving back to the house.
> 
> “Yeah he is. We kinda of worked things out” Ian was trying really hard to act nonchalant
> 
> “You’re back together? Mickey’s a catch” Debbie said happy for his brother
> 
> “Yes we’re. Please don’t make such a big deal out of this?”
> 
> “Bet he’s going to propose in less than a month” Fiona hugged his brother from behind
> 
> Then just as Fiona stopped talking Mickey appeared in the kitchen. Ian looked at him like he was saying sorry for his sister comment.
> 
> “Just to watch you lose I’ll wait two months” Mickey said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thank you !! you don't know how happy you made with ur kudos or comments seriously thanks :)

The next morning Ian went downstairs to eat breakfast and apparently his whole family had the same idea because they all were in the kitchen doing the same thing. For a minute Ian thought he could just wake Mickey sneak out and eat beakfast anywhere but in his house. It was going to be awkward. Besides they might tell Mickey what a mess he was after they broke up. But Ian needed to face it. Family is family and Gallaghers don‘t keep secrets. Luckily he was going to be able to talk to his brothers first. 

Hundreds of times Mickey slept in and ate breakfast with the family and Ian didn’t needed to explain it. And it wasn’t awkward but this time their relationship was stronger, they both wanted to do things right. They were in love with eachother and they get that now, they know that what they have is worth fighting for.

“Morning everyone” He said openning the fridge to see what he could eat

“So…Mickey’s upstairs. I saw him last night” Lip went straight to the point. They all wanted to know what was going on. Damn Lip for moving back to the house.

“Yeah he is. We kinda of worked things out” Ian was trying really hard to act nonchalant

“You’re back together? Mickey’s a catch” Debbie said happy for his brother

“Yes we’re. Please don’t make such a big deal out of this”

“Bet he’s going to propose in less than a month” Fiona hugged his brother from behind

Then just as Fiona stopped talking Mickey appeared in the kitchen. Ian looked at him like he was saying sorry for his sister comment.

“Just to watch you lose I’ll wait two months” Mickey said laughing. 

But that made Ian even more uncomfortable…was he kidding or serious? Was Mickey really going to propose? No way, they just got back together. 

“Bro good to have you back. If you need some protection, I can sell it to ya. I’m in the bussines now ya know?” Carl said and everyone laughed. Truth is no one   
was buying his nigga act.

“Carl please please don’t be a jerk right now” Ian warned him

And it was like Mickey never left at all. For some strange reason Milkovichs and Gallaghers get along really well, and Ian was happy. He was done with lying to himself, to Caleb to his family. Damn it he finally got it right. And Mickey felt the same way, like he finally was on his way to be happy. It’s been one hell of a journey for both of them but it was almost over.

The breakfast finished and all Gallghers went out to the their own thing. Lip to college, Debbie and Carl to school, Fiona went to work, but before she gave Ian the day off. Since they were alone Ian and Mickey went to Ian’s bed again. 

Ian was about to fall asleep when Mickey woke him up

“Hey” The brunette said kissing Ian’s back neck

“Hmm?” Ian said half sleeping half awake.

“When you’ll dumped Caleb? I don’t wanna be the fucking mistress you hear me?” 

On the stairway to happiness there was still Caleb to get through.

“I know I know…he gets out of work at 4. I could go see him then” Ian turned to look at Mickey´s face

“Can I go with you?”

“You serious? Wanna see your boyfriend breaking up with his ex?” That would be so damn weird Ian thought

“I want to see the fucker’s face” Mickey said leaning over to kiss Ian.

Mickey clearly wanted to get some, since the house was alone and all that. But Ian had something different in mind. The whole proposal thing. 

“You’re really going to propose?” Mickey sighed and untaggled himself from Ian lying in the bed next to him.

“What a way to ruin the mood” Mickey said staring at the ceiling

“I just want to know if that’s what you want”

“Ian is you who thought I didn’t really loved you. Not me. For fuck’s sake I wanna be with you”

“Me too” Ian smiled. 

So he wasn’t kidding. He does want to get married. Mickey Milkovich wants to settle down, that’s something you don’t see everyday. But it made Ian happy. They   
were finally together, no drama, no one in between. Well except Caleb, only untill tomorrow.

“Ok. Can we fuck now then?” Mickey asked and Ian kissed him letting the kiss give the answer.


	9. BREAKING UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a second tough guy. I told you I was coming with you” 
> 
> “Mick, I love you but please let me have a normal break up. Caleb deserves it” Ian begged Mickey
> 
> “I deserved better too you know? And I´m not complaining” Ian rolled his eyes 
> 
> “We’ve been through that” 
> 
> “Fuck. Okay. Fine. Go alone. I’ll go pick up Yevengy and we´ll wait here for you” Mickey gave up
> 
> “I’ll be back then” Ian give Mickey a properly goodbye kiss and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjooooy !!! :)

“You look nice. Trying to impress me?” Mickey said giving Ian a sweet kiss. To watch these two acting like a normal couple was a joy to behold.

“Funny. You know I have to go see Caleb” 

“Oh right we have a date with the fucker” Mickey teased

“No. I have to do this alone” Ian said deadly serious

“Wait a second tough guy. I told you I was coming with you” 

“Mick, I love you but please let me have a normal break up. Caleb deserves it” Ian begged Mickey

“I deserved better too you know? And I'm not complaining” Ian rolled his eyes 

“We’ve been through that” 

“Fuck. Okay. Fine. Go alone. I’ll go pick up Yevengy and we'll wait here for you” Mickey gave up

“I’ll be back then” Ian give Mickey a properly goodbye kiss and left.

Ian was outside Caleb’s studio, ready to tell him it was over between them. He was nervous, Caleb was important to Ian. He learned what really was to be in a relationship with someone so he didn’t want to make him feel bad or to hurt his feelings. But it was something that Ian needed to do to be with Mickey, to make things right.

He knocked the door and for a moment Ian thought he could just run, write a note and leave it there but he was not a coward, he needed to face him. So he waited untill Caleb opened the door.

“Hey you. I’ve missed you” Caleb leaned for a kiss but Ian moved away

“Oh. I see. Come in” Yeah. That was a mayor hint.

Ian sat down in the couch and Caleb followed him taking the place beside him.

“We need to talk” Ian started

“Terrible choice for an ice breaker” Caleb laughed

“I know but…okay. This is really hard” Ian didn’t know where to start

“Start from the beggining” Caleb smiled. He was surprisingly calm…which was a good thing for Ian ofcourse

“Mickey got out of jail and we sort of…”

“Got back together?” Ian nodded

“I figure. You’re an idiot a Mickey’s a douchebag but fine. Go fuck with eachother. Fine with me” Caleb stood up and walked to the door

Not quite the reaction Ian was expecting but who can blame him right? They were fine one day and the next Ian is dumping him. Sounds painfuly familiar, like history repeting itself but no. Ian needed to be Caleb to realize the only person he wanted to be with was Mickey. But their time was over, of course Ian was grateful for their time together but that was it.

“I’m really sorry” Ian said and Caleb closed the door at his face. Well that was one hell of a breakup right? 

Well that was it. Ian was officialy in a relationship with Mickey. He still felt guilty though. He cheated on Caleb and dumped him without any warning. Why Ian always had to be the jerk? That’s just how the world works…life is unfair sometimes. But when Ian got home and saw Mickey following Yevengy around the house nothing mattered anymore. This was his new family, his new life.

“You could’ve warned me. This kid is driving fucking insane” Mickey said desesperte for some help

“And miss seeing your panic face? No way. Welcome to raising a toddler” Ian laughed. He took Yevengy on his arms and gave Mickey a kiss.

“So how did it go?” Mickey was failing hard at trying to act nonchalant

“He hates me…so yeah. As I expected” Ian said still holding Yevengy

“That fucker should thank me. I let him be with you far too much time” They both laughed

“You’re not the jealous type Mick” If only Ian knew…

Suddlenly Yevengy leaned over Mickey. He wanted Mickey to hold him. The daddy’s face lighted up as a christmas tree. Ian smiled and gave the kid to Mickey.

“Wanna play buddy? Let’s go” 

Mickey sat and started playing with Yevengy’s toys. And that’s all Ian needed to see to know he did the right thing by choosing Mickey, of course it was not much of a choice. He wanted Mickey and the brunette wanted him too. This was their star over, their chance to leave all the shit behind and just be together, be a family. Ian, Yevengy, Mickey and Svetlana even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! after finishing this fic I'd like to start another one   
> any suggestions? ideas? :)


	10. PROPOSAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey were still in bed. Just touching and kissing eachother. 
> 
> “Wanna go see the house today?” The brunnete asked, distracting Ian from Mickey’s neck.
> 
> “Sure. We could start buying some furniture” Now Mickey was kissing Ian.
> 
> “And you think that staying in bed fucking we can make money?” Ian laughed and Mickey followed him
> 
> “Sounds like a great plan” Ian was going to kiss his boyfriend again. But Mickey stood up living Ian aching for some action
> 
> “C’mon get dressed. We have to go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely sure I still had one chapter left!! But it's ok....11 chapters instead of 10 it's still good.  
> THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. SRSLY IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING!!!  
> x

“You are moving in together?” Fiona said surprised.

All the Gallaghers were called for Ian into a family meeting. Svetlana, Mandy and Iggy were there too, they are family after all. The news was that Ian and Mickey decided to move in together, they found a really nice house not so far from the Gallaghers. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms. It wasn’t so big but it was enough for them, a place to start their own history. Of course Ian was kinda dissapointed because he though Mickey was going to propose first, and then they’ll be moving in together. Maybe the brunette was not ready to get marry after all. Maybe Ian was going to be the one to propose.

“Why? One of you is knocked up?” Carl asked

“I bet is orange boy. This is why I love America” Svetlana joked

“Stop being assholes. I’m happy for you two” Mandy said hugging his brother and best friend

“Your place is going to be a mess” Lip said doing the same as Mandy

“Yevengy and my baby can do sleepovers at your place” Debbie was emotional because of the pregnancy so she was already crying. 

And all the family had dinner, they laughed, they drunk and did what they did best…party. 

The next day everyone had a massive hangover and woke up by lunchtime. Even Liam was still exhausted. It was far too long since the last time all the Gallaghers  
partied together. So they took advantage of the celebration. 

Ian and Mickey were still in bed. Just touching and kissing eachother. 

“Wanna go see the house today?” The brunnete asked, distracting Ian from Mickey’s neck.

“Sure. We could start buying some furniture” Now Mickey was kissing Ian.

“And you think that staying in bed fucking we can make money?” Ian laughed and Mickey followed him

“Sounds like a great plan” Ian was going to kiss his boyfriend again. But Mickey stood up living Ian aching for some action

“C’mon get dressed. We have to go”

Mickey was too eager to go see their new home and Ian started wondering why. Maybe he has a surprise. Maybe he already bought the furniture or something. Who knows. Mickey is a box of surprises. One day he says you’re nothing but a warm mouth to him the next he's punching the guy you’re dating. Ian knew about that and loved that part about Mickey.

“Come back to bed. Finish what you started Milkovich” Ian said angry

“Oh believe me I’ll. But not now. Get the fuck up redhead” Mickey kissed Ian and went downstairs to wait for him.

When they arrived at the house Mickey stopped at the door.

“Just so you know…this was not my idea” Mickey acting nervous? Something was wrong. At least that’s what Ian thought

“What’s going on?” Ian asked scared

“Mandy fucking made do this. Said you wanted this and I...” 

“Jesus Mickey what the hell you did?” Ian interrumpted him “Open the freaking door”

Ian imagined all kind of things except what he saw. A blanket in the living room with a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a basket with food. Olives, cheese, all the stuff for a perfect picnic. After the inicial shock Ian recovered himself and sat down to drink a glass of champagne.

“All this was Mandy’s idea?” Ian said still surprised

“Well yeah. I wanted to do something special and she came out with this. You know what a pain in the ass she can be” Mickey laughed

“Mickey Milkovich a romantic. Who would’ve thought?” Ian was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling

“Don’t get used to this okay? I fucking hate this pussy stuff” Mickey was good at pretending he didn’t have a heart. But Ian knew better

“If you say so…” Ian said kissing Mickey’s cheeks “So why all this?” He asked curious

“Because Fiona already lost” Ian frown not understanding what Mickey meant. But suddenly he remembered the breakfast. The one from when they just got back together. 

“You’re doing this now?” Ian said not quite believing that Mickey was actually going to propose. Mickey just nodded

“I am. So shut the fuck up” Ian just stared at Mickey’s blue eyes 

“Ian Gallagher I love you ok? I want you in health and sickness, bad or good. All that shit and if we fucking made it untill now it’s only because you feel the same way I do. That’s why I’m doing this. Because I’m sure…so let’s spend the rest of our freaking lives together” Mickey said raising his glass

“LET’S FUCKING DO THIS!” Ian raised his glass too

And right there. In the floor of their new home, over a blanket they had a pretty amazing preview of what they wedding night was going to be.


	11. A NEW HISTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. Which he almost dropped when he sae Mikey right outside brushing his teeth.
> 
> “What the hell Mickey?” Ian said holding the towel
> 
> “Nothing I haven’t seen already” Mickey smirked
> 
> “We’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding” Ian changed the subject.

Ian gets out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. Which he almost dropped when he sae Mikey right outside brushing his teeth.

“What the hell Mickey?” Ian said holding the towel

“Nothing I haven’t seen already” Mickey smirked

“We’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding” Ian changed the subject. 

“Bullshit. Who cares? We’re not lucky people anyways”

“We’re. At least I am…I got you don’t I?” Ian leaned in for a kiss and walked to his room. Leaving Mickey wanting for more

They got ready in separate rooms. Ian in his with Fiona and Debbie. Mickey at Fiona’s with Svetlana and Mandy.  
Everything was perfect. It was not a big fancy weeding but the people there was the most important people for Ian and Mickey, they were all happy to see them together and they were a fat big happy family. Ocassions like this don’t come often to the Gallaghers so they needed to take advantage of it. The wedding took place at the Alibi. The ceremony was mostly about their history, all they’ve went through and how they still managed to love eachother. After that the real party started.

“My best friend and my big brother” Mandy was drunk and emotional. That’s why whenever she got the chance she hugged the two of them crying.

“Mandy you’re way to drunk” Ian laughed while Mickey catched Mandy for almost falling

“Fuck. You’re heavy”

Both Ian and Mickey took Mandy to the room upstairs to let her sleep. When they head back Yevengy was waiting for them right down the stairs.

“Daddy…aunt Mandy?” The little kid looked at Mickey pointed upstairs. His dad nodded

“Yes kiddo. Wanna go dance with us?” 

“Surprise surprise!!” The kid said very excited. 

“What surprise Yevengy?” Ian asked confused “What’s he talking about?”

“We have a little something for you” Mickey said taking Yevengy on his arms.

“Oh and what is that?” Ian winked at his husband’s son

“You dad” Yevengy said throwing his arms at Ian. For a two year old the kid was Smart.

“Yes he is. Svetlana and I taught him that”

Ian took Yevengy on his arms and kissed Mickey.

This was a new adenture. A new them. They were scared and excited. They weren’t sure how things were going to be but if anyone can make it is these two. With that kiss their happiness was complete, they were starting over. A new history, their own family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW WORKS COMING UP !!! YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME  
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT <3


End file.
